Fatal Decision
by Donna Miller
Summary: Their life is totally different from what others sees them as. Two extremly different people come together to tell a story of a life time. R&R plz!! Test fic, sorry if it's short. It will be longer...soon.
1. Accptance

**Fatal Decision**

**Acceptance:**

Life goes on, but I'm hindering behind. As to people wonder why? I can't really tell. School is the place I escape to when I can't handle the things I'm expected to do. My friends, or are they really, helps me to pass through tough time. It's simply because they don't and won't understand what I'm going through. They think I'm always in control, strong and untouchable, but i'm really dying inside. Slowly fading, slowly sinking, crumbling into pieces.

~***~

My bright smile, the flick of laughter in my eyes. The teasing of my actions. All of it is only there to cover up the need I have. The hole in my heart of longing. Longing for something I don't even know what it is. All the things I do, it's only simple routine. Others might long for what I have, what seems to be a big loving family. To the eyes of the others the only thing they think I have is not there...my family. Maybe it is there, but that's not enough for me. I long for more. More than just what I have. The magic within. True Love. They think I'm weak and helpless, hiding in the shadows of the others. Maybe I am, but what's within me is the will to do what my heart desires. The only thing is, what does my heart desire?

~***~

The big elegant house. Furnished and carpeted. So lonesome and still. Faint, misty in a dreamy soft kind of way. Warm, but at the same time cold within. Richly decorated. An eye candy. Different wings of the house. It's so big, I am the owner of this house, and even I got lost a few times. In the cold of the night, the wind howled outside. How I wish there could be another person here with me. Sharing secrets. But for me it's different. I'm different from everyone else. No one understands or ever will. I gave up on sharing my secrets when I figured out no one cares. That was when I was five. I use to believe in faith, true love, fairy tales and hope. Now I think of thing as the way it is. Nothing to hope for, nothing to dream about. The destination was put in my life since I was born. I can not choose. I use to resist but now there is no point. I gave everything up. It's simply the way it is, now and forever more...

To be continued...


	2. Sunlight

**Fatal Decision**

**Sunlight:**

My days dragged on. My feet are getting very tired. The searching for true love seems hopeless. I lift my eyes up to the blinding sunlight. I stood there for quite a while, letting the soft sunlight shower over my soft skin. Giving it a hint of shine. Just when I was to the point of fading into the realm of the dreams, my annoying brother came and bothered me some more. I snapped at him and walked off. I knew he heated me and he's out to get me. But to others he's just over-protective, he cared about me too much. It's the complete opposite. They are all blind, all of them. Even the person whom I had grown up with. Blind....

~***~

You could say I have everything one could hope for. You could also say I have nothing. In the darkness, feeling my way around the place. Tripped over something and fell down hard. Then I saw something. A fair lady in an cerulean dress. A fluttering butterfly, gracefully flying across the simple dress. It's the how simple of the dress that makes it gorgeous. A softened look on the fair lady's face. Chocolate coloured hair falls softly around her face. Long and silky with light curls. Her crystal green eyes stared at me, or you could say through me. Into my soul, something that's fragile and weak, ready to fall apart.

~***~

In the dark corridor I walked silently, as I was told to. To my dislike he was there. He reached up and strikes me. I fell to the floor, a sting on my face. It'll be over soon. All the beating and the moment he walks out of my life. That will be the happiest moment of my life. It's punishment for snapping at him this afternoon, he said. Everything is my fault. The reason why Lavender left him was because of me. I ruined his life. That he also said. All will end soon. All the abuse...soon...

To be continued...


	3. Last Day of Summer

**Fatal Decision**

**Last Day of Summer:**

Tomorrow is the first day of school. Tomorrow morning I'll climb into my shell. And shut everything out. When I was young I use to pick on weaker kids just to prove to myself that I'm stronger and I can handle all those situations. But not anymore. I don't find it fun anymore and most importanly I don't have the energy to do it anymore. I heard others say that everyone has someone that is the holder of the key to their heart. When the person with the right key comes along then your heart will open up and be protected by the holder of the key. I...don't believe it anymore. It's been too long since I've felt that someone that's able to protect my heart. Or maybe there are lots of people trying to help me but it's just me shutting them out.

~***~

School...what will I wear? Isn't that what everyone is thinking about right now? Well I'm not like everyone, but I'm trying to concentrate on what "normal" people would think about. It's too hard... O well at least I tried. With the same hope as each and every other years I's ready to face the changes others are going to throw my way. And most of all dealing with my brother. But to think about it I'm not ready. I'll never be ready and when I can't handle it anymore maybe I'll just go take a nap, to hide in my dreams from the world. A long nap...maybe i'll never wake up again and stay in my wonderous dreams.

To be continued...


End file.
